


Different Kinds of Darkness

by Flower of Sin (talconhiro)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Emotional Therapy Riku, For Sex You Need A Riku, M/M, Multi, Other, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Isa (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talconhiro/pseuds/Flower%20of%20Sin
Summary: Sometimes the only way to heal a source of pain is to cut it off at the head. Sometimes to step forward, we need to look backwards. Sometimes, we just need to fuck the angst out of us.
Relationships: Isa/Riku/Terra, Isa/Terra/Riku, Riku/Isa/Terra, Riku/Terra/Isa, Terra/Isa/Riku, Terra/Riku/Isa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Different Kinds of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twilieighplants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilieighplants/gifts).



Time had stopped ever since ~~Sai~~ Isa had come back. Lea was progressively more and more busy with this or that. It seemed being a Keyblade guardian came with more responsibilities than working in Radiant Garden’s Castle. It was hard for Isa to adjust. The pain covering his body hadn’t fully left and some days Isa considered it a success to get out of bed and go to the bathroom. Roxas and Xion were… having difficulty adjusting to him being around, not that he could blame them for that, he was still having trouble truly believing he was Isa again. Not, not part of the Darkness of that weakened fool. The thing was, Isa wasn’t alone in his denial. 

Talking to Lea was helping. But, there were, well, not things he didn’t want to say to Lea. That wasn’t correct. Lea was his best friend. And not things he couldn’t say to Lea, well at least not in a “if I tell Lea this I fear the outcome sense”, more in a “I do not know how to express this feeling into words that will make sense to anyone else but me without making them worry for my safety” sense. It just wasn’t a topic Isa was ready to breach. He _wanted to_ , but he would find himself opening his mouth to say something, but nothing would come out.

Leaning over the sink in the bathroom Isa found himself dry heaving once again. Why was feeling, why was feeling so much? When he was a Nobody, he had apparently grown back a heart. But as ~~Sai~~ \- back then Isa refused to accept the rejuvenation of his emotions and closed himself off from it all. The time between his recompletion as a Somebody the first time and his re-indoctrination under Xehanort’s control was so short he had never even had time to adjust. Now it was all just too much.

He hadn’t been able to wear his binder for a week now. The comfort of his relaxed ribs somehow had won out over the Dysphoria. That alone made him want to die.

It wasn't all so bad though. Living with Lea and his two short stuff younger keybearer mentors meant that all of the other guardians of Light were constantly stopping into their Twilight Town home. They had chose Twilight Town due to Roxas’ more mundane friends, and both Lea and Isa agreed, while Leon and the others had done an amazing job restoring Radiant Garden, there were just too many bad memories for either The Sun or The Moon to return to those skies. So this comfort with his new, yet unfamiliar home led Isa to being at least a little more comfortable around _him_. 

_He_ was Terra of course. The positive tree of a man with a broad back and the same sunken eyes as ~~his Superior~~ , as Xemnas. Xemnas’ stare was the pensive gaze of a commander through auburn glass under the most wonderful silver locks. A power radiated from every single word he said that left Saix feeling a very specific way. If Isa were honest, he imagined part of him would have felt the same, even if he'd like to think with awareness of his heart and no influence from Xehanort, he would make different decisions.

Terra in contrast had the deepest blue eyes. It made Isa feel as if he were drowning to gaze into them. Naturally avoided eye contact with the hulk of a man with his strong arms and stronger legs. It felt unfair almost, that he was struggling to adjust to human life, but someone who spent over a decade under Xehanort's control got to walk around fully in control of his body with a stupid, sexy, fully toned ass and muscles that could probably pop Isa's head off if he so desired.

Not that Isa thought Terra would ever be capable of that. It was hard to be jealous or mad at the man. He was too gentle, not unlike how parts of Soras personality could be. Considerate and caring. Isa sometimes wondered if Terra was the kind of person who felt bad stepping on an ant. _Why though - why did the thought of that being true turn Isa on so much though_?

He couldn't help but imagine himself wrapped up in Terra's embrace. His head pressed against the man's cliff face of a chest. The idea sounded comforting. Like being covered in sand at the beach. But no, he would never act on these feelings.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Isa wasn't sure how long it had been. The days became weeks and the weeks months, but he had slowly begun to get back his strength. Lea was so happy to see Isa having full meals. He started daily making all of Isa's favourites. It was getting to be a bit much, and he wasn't sure how much more Xion and Roxas could handle the slew of curries Lea was making for dinner. 

What helped make Lea's doting easier to handle was his weekly ~~date~~ outing for Ice Cream with Terra. The idea had come about thanks to Riku who was training Isa in using Darkness the right way. The young Master was convinced that Isa had the makings in him of a keyblade wielder. Isa disagreed, but he could tell the boy was using this training as an excuse to distract himself from having lost one half of his lovers, perhaps, forever. The exercise had been doing wonders for his health, and he sometimes, thought he was more than the Lunatic his weapon declared him. 

Isa still a little weak, a soreness persisted in some of his bones so he hadn't yet got back to binding. Leaving the house was utter torture on his mind. However, baggy clothes and friends who he was becoming closer to, Terra and Riku, made these times easier to manage. Terra had been teaching both Riku and Isa the theories and history of key-bearing, and being a guardian of Light (by doing this, claimed he was fulfilling the duty he should have completed when bequeathing the boy). Meanwhile, Riku had been giving Terra and Isa lessons in controlling Darkness. There was a rush everytime Isa drew on the shadows and had it manifest in waves of pain and ever burning flames. He could feel an addictive desire to explore deeper and deeper. This was usually when classes would end. 

From there, every single time, without fail, Terra would stare at his hand for what felt like an eternity. And then right before Riku or Isa could say a comforting word. He’d call out “Who wants to get Ice Cream!? My treat!” 

“Sure, I’ll come too” Riku said. This was surprising. Every single time it went down the same. Riku would decline the offer. “I really should get back before Kairi worries,” he would say. But not this time. Isa considered the slightly younger man for a few moments. His Hair had grown long, a bit scraggly in the back, with bangs half covering his face once more. 

Isa had gotten used to idle, stilted conversation with Terra. It wasn’t perfect, neither dare broach the topic of their shared trauma. Instead. Idle chatter. How Terra was adjusting to being in control of his own body. How a strange creature, a Chirthy had shown up at the land of departure. How he would rest and whittle wood to relax. Honestly, it was rarely a conversation. Terra spoke, and Isa listened. 

The three sat in silence. From the Ice Cream Parlor, they had found themselves wandered back to Isa’s apartment. Lea was rushing out the door as they came back. 

“I’ll be late. Super important Key slinging business. Can’t cook for a couple days, get it memorized” Lea called back, giving Isa a half hug as he darted out the door like a rush of flames shot out a keyblade. 

The sweet taste of the SeaSalt Icecream was the only respite from the silence that loomed as the three of them crammed in on what could barely be called a couch. More like an extra wide loveseat. It made Isa realized that perhaps he and Lea should get some more furniture. 

“There… was a reason I wanted to spend some time off with you two” Riku announced suddenly. Breaking the thick silence with his sweet soothing voice. The almost not quite husk of it had both Terra and Isa, who were sandwiching the smaller boy on the tiny couch, craning their heads so they could both clearly look him, and each other, in the eyes. 

Riku chose his words carefully. He was like this in lessons, and it seemed, this extended to his social interactions too. 

“When… When Ansem, or perhaps I should say, Xehanort’s Heartless, possessed me. It took a long, long time for me to wash myself clean of the scent of his lingering presence. Even after the fragments of his heart were gone, the memories remained chaining me to that past. It hovered like a cloud of decay and ruin filling my nostrils till it overtook my mind and I almost choked on it. To reclaim my body, to breathe properly again I had to, I had to make new memories in it.”

Isa and Terra both felt their voices leaving them. It wasn’t, at the very least not for Isa, due to his words, tone or meaning, no, it was how he had snaked his hand onto both of the older men’s knees. 

“Riku?” Terra said, his voice wavering even over the two simple syllables. 

“Both of you are overcome with memories of the people you hurt with your own hands. So let’s wipe clean those memories with our own personal pains and pleasures. On our own terms.” 

Isa froze up. He wasn’t sure what to do or say. 

“Don’t worry, you can keep your shirt on.” Riku said. A beat skipped in Isa’s chest. As a teacher, Riku had to know the truth about Isa’s body. But Riku had never treated him differently for it. Without addressing why, Riku had alleviated Isa of the only thing holding him back. It felt like Isa had been holding back so long. Something in him snapped and a dark swirl of desire overcame him as he became fully entangled in Riku’s body. 

His lips found their way past Riku’s long silver locks to the tender flesh of his neck and they wrapped around Riku sucking like if he were to stop, Isa was liable to die from thirst of the flesh, to die from want of this carnal embrace. 

Riku took his left hand and slid it down to firmly grasp on Isa’s butt. Small murmurs of pleasure rippled over Riku from Isa, hot breath on cool flesh slightly tinged pink from Isa’s fervor. A chill ran down both’s spine as Isa slowly began to unzip Riku’s pants.Isa’s fingers danced on the head of Riku’s erect cock a delicate piano tune. 

Terra was slower to start, watching the mess of blue that was Isa bob under Riku’s silver locks, quickly imagining other ways Isa might bob his head. He was nervous. Unsure if any of this were right to do. Riku, desperate for more, didn’t give Terra a choice as he grabbed the scruff of his shirt and pulled the older, larger man into a kiss. 

The tendrils of dark thoughts and control seeped their way from Isa into Riku and the rush was enthralling. Sora’s Darkness was a red hot flash of lightning. Kairi was of course free of any. Terra’s, the one time they had done this before was an Earthy soot. Vanitas a bubbling magma. But Isa’s was a deep ocean trench. Seaweed and underwater trenches boiling that, despite growing up on an Island, Riku couldn’t fully comprehend.

Riku and Terra’s tongues clashed and a cacophony of battles played out in their heads.Riku’s spare right hand arched its way forward, grasping at the bulge of the small mountain rising in Terra’s pants.

“Let me show you something. Try. mmmm Try to focus all your Darkness at the lowest point”. Riku moaned into Isa’s ear as he grasped and stroked Terra’s cock with a firm grip and hurried determination. Terra had ripped Riku’s shirt off him and was currently running his tongue over one of Riku’s nipples which was standing on end as Riku could feel his dick ready to burst. He pulled Isa’s hand off of it. He wasn’t ready for this to end. 

Isa followed suit, as Riku slowly wiggled the man out of his pants. And instead of what Isa expected to expose, a throbbing dick of Darkness pulsed and smoked with with an intoxicating intent. Isa looked down marveling at the intense magic he had just conducted. It came so naturally in this moment. A heady rush overcame his body and the berserker arched his back in the pleasure of his newfound appendage. 

“It won’t be permanent, but enough time for this.” Riku said in one last heavy breath before he dove down and wrapped his lips around Isa, sucking hard. Drinking in the ocean of dark intent billowing out of Isa which sent electric jolts of joy through the man’s body. Riku could feel himself being lost in the moment and pleasure. The thirll, the rush of Darkness and sex with hot men. 

Terra meanwhile had produced some condoms and lubricant from his inventory and had quickly donned one before hastily lubricating both his condomed cock as well as applying a generous massage of lubricant directly to the opening of Riku’s ass. He started slow, rubbing up and down with one finger, slathering it on, until he was very easily digging into and out of Riku with two fingers. Continuously reapplying the lubricant to slick Riku up for what was about to happen. 

The whole time, it was Riku bobbing up and down on Isa, hungrily, with a great need. Moans of pleasure rippling down Isa new cock into his body and jolting across Isa’s tongue, hitching the man’s voice in his throat as he wiggled and squirm in reaction to Riku’s own wiggling which was very much so due to Terra’s anal assualt. 

Finally, Riku was ready, heaving out heavy breaths of desire as Terra plunged himself deep into the younger Master’s ass. Terra and Riku were one, Light and Dark, the shoreline reaching out into the ocean of mixed signals that was Isa. 

It was like a series of domino reactions. Terra would thrust in and out, and so Riku would bob his head up and down, ensuring when Terra was at the deepest point, he could feel Isa’s cock pressing into his throat as deep as it would go. Gagging ever so slightly. All three were in synchronization. A tenuous connection of three souls in desperate need to feel something real, however temporarily. 

Terra and Isa had locked eyes and hands as they looked at Riku crammed end to end, cock to cock between them. Smirking, Terra leaned forward pulling Riku backwards against his bare chest. The rock face that was Terra’s chest pressed hard into Riku’s back as he folded the boy up almost like a pretzel. He gestured for Isa to come forward with only a single look and Isa did.

It took more lube, and a little bit of determination, but with Terra laying backwards against the arm of the love seat, and Isa crawling on top of Riku, they managed to plunge both of their dicks into Riku. There wasn’t a flesh like feel to Isa’s Darkness, it was still firm like Silicone though. Ribbed slightly, the pleasure of feeling Isa’s Darkness rub against Terra’s member while Riku’s ass clung to them both had Terra bubbling over with pleasure. 

He was breathing heavily as Isa pounded in and out, up and down. There wasn’t much time left. Terra was going to explode in pleasure from the combination of the two of them. Leaning over Riku, Isa and Terra finally kissed. And it was at this point that Riku couldn’t take it anymore, cumming hard, his spray shooting on his chest, and the two other men's faces

Riku’s cries of pleasure were the end for both Isa and Terra, and the Darkness was sucked up into Riku with one jolt of pleasure, like a Thunder spell running through the two of them. Terra came deep inside of Riku before slowly pulling out. The three finding the best way to gently rest Riku down, who clung tightly to both Isa and Terra.

Isa found himself resting his head on Riku’s shoulder, who has his own head burrowed into Isa’s chest. Isa’s face gently pressed against Terra who enveloped both of them into a firm, yet incredibly gentle hug. 

Darkness like this was something to be cherished Isa found himself thinking. Having forgotten, for the time being all his sorrows, his head full of the rush of Darkness and the heady scent of men he loved in heat. Time it seemed, had finally begun to tick again once more for the man. 

**Author's Note:**

> Plants had composed this utterly divine AkuKai piece a few weeks ago here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737002 . I found myself completely enamored with it to no end. I asked her to let me write her some smut as thank you. She gave me a list of pairings to choose from. This wasn't exactly on that list, but I couldn't help myself and add int a little Riku. And it wouldn't be something written by me without a little Angst. I hope you enjoyed! This was my first threesome, I hope I ménaged it well!


End file.
